nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes and the Dreamland Quest
Disney Heroes and the Dreamland Quest Rated: PG (Fantasy Violence and Language) Running Time: 2 Hours and 43 Minutes Director: Chris Columbis About the Film In the 2nd Installment of Disney Heroes Movie Series, they go into Dreamland and stop Venom from using Dark Gaia to destroy Earth with the help of Cale and Akima. Plus they gain new Allies such as the Star Fox Team The Story Prologue In the Titan A.E Universe 3028 A.D, humans invent spaceships for Universe Travel but the Drej destroy Earth causing them to scatter across Galaxys. But during the final hours, the Ancient Spaceship blast off into a wormhole. In 1987 NASA sends the U.S Team into a wormhole by Space Shuttle and they arrived into a new younger Universe where it never gets destroyed by 'Big Crunch', 'Big Rip' or 'Heat Death' plus they have landed on a planet called Dreamland and the crowd cheered that there is new life in a new Universe. They also discovered an Ancient Temple and as they left, Cale Tucker and co-pilot Akima awakens in the Cryogetic Chamber inside a spaceship Thanksgiving Message The Movie begins with the Disney Heroes setting up the Dining Table for Thanksgiving with Penny Proud's Family Jake Long's Family, Clover & her mother Stella and the Incredibles, Peter meets Chip AKA 'Light Gaia' and he tells Peter Parker that Ann Possible and her 2 daughters Kim & Joss must not go on a adventure because a Villain is about to awaken after a 10,000 year sleep and during Dinner, he uses the Force to send a cake at Clover resulting the Police Chief to seal Peter in his suite bedroom. But early the next morning, Ann wakes up all Moms and Daughters so she announce them that it's time to go on an Adventure and at perfect timing, the large Spaceship arrives with Cale & Akima along with Korso who died fixing the power on the 'Titan Project' to destroy the Drej and create a new Earth plus he was sent from Other World to help. The Turtles rescue Peter and they all took off into a wormhole. Welcome to Dreamland They meet up with Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy and Mickey Mouse having Breakfast and they discuss about the mission since Sonic the Hedgehog got the 7 Chaos Emeralds and they agreed to be with new allies, they arrived to Dreamland and met the Starfox Team, Fox Mccloud gives Lilo the Gold Key and tells her that she can open any door but she must not open the symbol of Dark Gaia. Krystal took the Moms and Daughters to the Water Park for a swim while Akima taught Joss how to swim in the deep end of the pool plus she announced that they collected a full Pint of the Protein Complex from Dark Gaia's brain before the Heroes arrived and it can cure all Diseases. Later that day, the Heroes have a Kung-Fu match against Dr. Eggman's team by getting Karai injured with a broken leg and they won after Ann got her arm broken and scored with the Gold Soccer so Bulma gave her the 'Heart Bones Potion' Dark Gaia awakens Meanwhile Korso took Kim, Lilo and Clover to the huge door in the underground tunnel and use the Gold Key to have a peek and they saw Dark Gaia waking up so they shut the door and scram out of there. In the Medical Room after Ann & Karai is healed, Dr. Eggman tells her that something bad is about to happen since History is goign to repeat itself, then Leonardo, Splinter and Spider-man announced that Dark Gaia is awaken and Dreamland is in great danger. At the Party, Starfox made Kim, Ann & Joss 'Guardians of Dreamland' and Krystal gives them the Gold Staff for combat against Dark Gaia, then Akima uses 2 CC's of Protein Complex from the full Pint into a 40 year-old Female with Heart Disease and the cure worked in 6.560 seconds. They have a tasty Dinner and have a mother-daughter dance, plus Spider-man did a song in remix called 'Gonna have a good time' Lilo forgot the Gold Key and she goes with Clover to get it but then Dark Gaia crashes the party with his brain increased, turns Sonic into a werewolf and kidnaps Krystal, he left the message written in blood 'Dark Gaia is awaken, people of Dreamland beware'. Clover got grounded by her mom and to make things worst, Ann is found guilty and sentenced to die by hanging, but Korso tells them to take Starfox in her place, the Judge agrees on 1 condition: If Ann fails then Fox will die in her place. Traveling to Gaia's Castle/Diary secret Our Heroes travel the Anaconda River by Korso piloting the large boat and Cale uses the Map by his hand, it says the quickest way to Dark Gaia Castle is the Vegetable Forest and the Fruit Maze. During their ride, Ann knew that their only hope to save Dreamland is by finding the Keyblade of Fire and destroying Dark Gaia. But then Dark Gaia shows up and sends 5 Anacondas to attack the boat but our Heroes took out 5 Anacondas with help from Sonic and Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald & Goofy. Then as they're about to reach the large waterfall, they got a lift by the Waterspout Tornado and landed to a crystal lake at the entrance of the Vegetable Forest but during that process, Dark Gaia captures Donatello, Riku, Chi-Chi, Jim & Tim Possible. They set up camp and later that night, Ann finds a Diary so as she writes it, the diary teliports her into the Titan A.E Multiverse in the year 3028 A.D at a Space Colony near Pluto where she sees Teenager Xemnas talking to Richard Parker about the upcoming danger and she also saw Clover's father got killed before he can get young Clover and Stella back to the Normal Universe, then Ann teliports back to the tent and she must tell her 2 daughters in the morning. At Dark Gaia's Castle, Venom tells Krystal that Dr. Eggman made a deal with Korso and he can use the Perfect Food Storm to destroy Earth and Dreamland so they took the Imperial Shuttle for the Vegetable Forest. At the same time, Starfox was escorted to the mini hovercraft by Mickey and the General near sunrise. Korso is betrayed After Breakfast, Ann, Sora, Cale, Kim & Sonic found out the truth that Korso violated Dark Gaia's brain when he and Dr. Eggman use Gene Potion to make Gaia smarter due to a major side effect. Then our Heroes were ambushed by Venom and Xigbar, a member of the Organization XIII announcing them that it's time for Peter Parker's father Richard to resign from HQ plus they brought in Krystal and Korso told them that he helped Dr. Eggman make Venom's deal. Ann got upset and she, Akima, Sora, Kairi, Raphael & Leonardo kill Xigbar and knocked out Venom cold, then they rescue Krystal and our heroes head into the Fruit Maze from the Spaghetti Tornado behind them. Ann argues at Stella, Kairi and Violet about how can they get to Dark Gaia. But Elastigirl stops their arguing and told them that they must work together as a Team but then Dark Gaia captures her, Michelangelo, Penny, Lilo, Nani, Raphael and Kida along with Karai and Bulma. Clover gets captured by Venom and Joss Possible is shot by the arm from Korso, the other Heroes got to safety. They came to a Village and Joss's arm is healed by Cream's mother Vanilla, Akima sees a note on Kim's back and it reads 'Her Skeleton will lie forever in the Castle forever', she finds out that Clover is gonna die if they don't save her so they armed the 'Great Fox', Ann makes herself the new Mark-4 Combat suit now has the ability for her to glide without running out on power and took off for Dark Gaia's Castle. Heroes vs Perfect Dark Gaia When they got there, they enter the Warp Pipe and came to the huge Throne Room where they collect the Keyblade of Fire, it also triggered a message from James Possible explaining about how to activate the Temple Megazord, but then Venom and Korso shows up and told them that Dr. Eggman was the one who awaken Dark Gaia and make Clover wrote the message by her blood and if that's not enough, Venom betrays Korso because he caused enough trouble and he is the Nightmare King. Peppy uses the 'Great Fox to break the energy barrier so the Starfox Team and Starwolf along with his 2 comrads can get through before it explodes. Venom releases the 50 ft Female Anaconda to attack the Heroes and before he can kill Korso with his laser gun, Cale, Akima & Kim took him out but Venom escapes by the portal and as the Anaconda wraps Kairi & Stella just about to finish both of them off by squeezing, Akima uses the Keyblade of Fire and kills it by using a stab at the head but got her arm bit. When Ann sees the Heroes including her twin sons in a crystal, she got angry and transforms into a Female Super Saiyan plus she teams up with Super Sonic, Goku in his Super Saiyan 2 form, the Starfox Megazord and the Temple Megazord that is activated by the 7 Chaos Emeralds now the final battle begins. Cale and Korso rewire the Cannon to charge up but as Cale leaves to head back into the Control Room, Korso got hurt badly. Ann & Kim gather energy with the Gold Staff to reach full power as Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 3 and stall Gaia long enough then after Korso uses the last of his strengh to fire the cannon weaken Perfect Dark Gaia, he teliports to Other World since he ran out of life force then Ann fires the Gold Staff with Sora and Kairi using their Keyblade to destroy Gaia, the Food Storm evaporates and both Earth & Dreamland is saved. Conclusion Peter's Golden Retrever heals Akima's arm with tears, Stella apoligizes to Clover and ends her grounding, Peppy Hare survived the explosion in a tiny tracking pod, Cale & Akima along with the Starfox Team, Starwolf, Vanllia, Cream is going to Earth with the Heroes and finally, the Judge drops all charges on Ann. They set a course for Earth and arrived home with their adventure complete When they got back to Earth, Richard Parker gives Kim, Ann & Joss Special Awards for services in HQ, Ann told him that she can speak Atlantian because Venom transfer his powers into her during the attack on Manhattan back in late-September plus the Keyblade of Light had a name sign by Bardock, Goku's Father. Xemnas shows up revealing Chip as his servant but when Ann present Chip a pair of socks, he is free and Xemnas gives Ann a warning, 'Ann Possible, one day soon..., you and your Daughter are going to meet the sticky end', then he left upset The movie ends with no Mid-Term Exam, Team Disney wins the 2nd House Cup and finally Clover & Stella hug as the Heroes applause In a Post-credits scene, we find Venom talking with Shredder planning to destroy Earth with the 'Mayan Controller' and he agrees on 1 condition...he's sending Broly to HQ for the plan to work QUOTES (At the huge Archway entrance to the Castle on top of the Volcano) Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'The pathway to Dark Gaia is open' Star Fox: 'Be ready for anything, strap in and buckle up' Slippy: 'We got another problem, the shield barrier is formed and laser fire is gonna be useless' (A shield barrier forms) Peppy Hare: 'Look out, everybody' (The damaged Great Fox flies towards the Shield Barrier) (Computer): 'Main Hull is at extreme damage, it will not hold longer' (The Great Fox fires the cannon and destroys most of the Castle) (Computer): 'Damage Capacity exceeded' Peppy Hare: 'Looks like we're going out in style' Super Saiyan Trunks: 'But you can't die!' Star Fox: 'Peppy...you mustn't' Peppy Hare: 'This is my duty, and now you must do your own, Fox' Krystal: 'Peppy!' Violet: 'Don't do it!' Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: 'That crazy fool!' Peppy Hare: 'Aah!' (He drives the Great Fox into the Shield Barrier) (The Shield Barrier opens up as the Great Fox falls apart ready to explode any minute) (Computer): 'Great Fox will blow in 1 minute, evacuate now' Peppy Hare: 'What are you doing? That Shield will return any time. Now get out of here!' Star Fox: 'Peppy has opened a road for us, we got to move on without him. Now come on...LET'S MOVE!' (The 4 Artwings and a Super Artwing flies into the tunnel with the Heroes as the shield comes back on) (Then the Great Fox explodes) Elastigirl: 'You think Dark Gaia is dangerous? You should see the battle of Perfect Chaos, it has powers to create Tsunamis and flood the coastlines...when Chaos flooded Miami 2 weeks ago, the people nearly lost hope. But thanks to Ann's Female Super Saiyan Transformation and the Hybrid Mega Battlezord including Super Sonic, all of us worked as a Team. Now I have no idea why we turned at each other...I just know that we succeeded' (The Heroes look stunned) Elastigirl: 'Now we took an oath that i'm saying now, we knew that Violet survived the H1N1 Virus with the cure that Cale gave to Ann because we can save our Future, nature can be real...but it doesn't confront Mankind' Ann Possible: (She sees Dark Gaia approching) 'uh, Kimmy?' Kim Possible: 'not now, Mom' Elastigirl: 'Now you see how bad Dark Gaia can become and how quick he can capture every Hero...Well, he can create the Perfect Food Storm to make things a lot worst, but we are not going to argue at each other! We're going to work together as a Team and we're gonna destroy the 2nd Horcrux! But first things first, we're going across the Fruit Maze' (But then Dark Gaia shoots a ooze line capturing Elastigirl) Violet: 'MOM!' Ann Possible: 'let's split up!' (The Heroes split up in the Fruit Maze) Kim Possible: 'Mom, what are you doing?' Ann Possible: 'If Dark Gaia gets through the twin Carrots, he's gonna come towards us. If I can hold him off with the Gold Staff, we'll buy a little more time to escape' Kairi: 'Just be careful' (Kim, Ann & Clover got locked up with the Turtles after the party is ruined by Dark Gaia) Stella: 'Clover, it's about time you shown up' Kim Possible: 'Just shut up, you bozo' Ann Possible: 'Kimmy, this is no time to panic' Kim Possible: 'This is now a perfect time to panic, Clover is grounded for the weekend. Krystal is captured, we got arrested for a crime I didn't commit, Venom is gonna destroy Earth with Dark Gaia in 2 days and it's all your fault!' Stella: 'My fault? If Clover didn't open the forbidden door=' Raphael: 'Well, if Karai haven't joined us and taken away everything about Teamwork...' Ann Possible: 'Don't you talk about Teamwork. Thanks to Clover, Dreamland is in jeopardy' Michelangelo: 'What!? What are you talking about?' Ann Possible: 'Right now at the Volcano Ice Cream Castle, Venom is helping Dark Gaia to open a portal and use the Food Creator to wipe out Earth' Michelangelo: (He yells) 'Stop it, STOP IT! Can't you just be serious about anything? You're not the Chosen Ones, you are only a Brain Surgeon' Star Fox: 'The gold Staff can only be used by Kim, Ann and Joss including me. But since Kim is a teenager and the weapon is dangerous, it cannot be used in combat until she has given full strength and courage. (he knights them with a sword) I now grant you to be guardians of Dreamland and given to stop Venom in a war, now then...let the party begin' Akima: 'Is it me or is my leg getting touched?' Kairi: 'Akima, get outta there!' (Then the 30 ft Anaconda attacks wrapping Akima and Clover up to their chest) Akima: 'Aah! Get that snake off of me' Clover: 'A little help here! (Sora takes out the Anaconda with his Keyblade) Sora: 'Not to worry, I came here prepared' Stella: 'If anything happens to Clover and me, you 3 best be looking after yourselves' Lilo: 'Uh-oh, I gotta get the key since I left it there' Clover: 'Hold the Staff, Nani. I'll be right back' (Clover hands Nani the Staff and she runs with Lilo) (Ann finds the small Diary and sees blanks of pages) Ann Possible: (She writes on a Pen) 'My name is Ann Possible (Then she sees the words that says 'Hello, Ann Possible. I am Master Ansem.' and she writes a question) Do you know anything about Dark Gaia? (Then the answer appears 'Yes') (Ann writes another question) Can you tell me?' (The answer appears 'No', then plus more words appeared that says 'But I can show you, let me take you back 15 years ago') (Then Ann is teleported into the Diary towards the Past) (Ann appears in a Flashback seeing Young Xemnas as a 16 year-old Teenager finding Young Clover and her parents Stella & Clover's Father) Clover's Father: 'Let's get you and your Mom out of here' Teenager Xemnas: 'I'm gonna have to turn your father in, the Drej will attack Earth next week and the best thing we can do is accuse the crime' Young Adult Stella: 'It wasn't him, he didn't built the Ancient Robot' Teenager Xemnas: 'That doesn't matter, now stand aside' Young Adult Stella: 'No!' (Xemnas fires the 'killing curse executing Clover's Father) Young Clover: 'Daddy, no' (Crying) Teenager Xemnas: 'I can't let you tell anyone about this, they'll have you fired' Ann Possible: 'Xemnas! (But no answer and she heads back for the Present) Xemnas!' (Ann arrived back to the Present) Ann Possible: 'I gotta tell Kimmy' (Karai wakes up from her catnap and her injury is healed) Dr. Eggman: 'Hello, I tried to stop Ann from going into Dreamland, but my plan didn't work' Ann Possible: 'It was you all along. You sent a flying dodgeball to attack Karai and myself...You also nearly got the Turtles in trouble' Dr. Eggman: 'I was using it by remote control so no one can get hurt' Karai: 'You better clear out before I strangle' (Then a hidden sound is heard) Dr. Eggman: 'We have a problem, something bad is going to happen. Your Daughter must not stay here now that History is about to repeat itself' Ann Possible: 'Repeat itself? That means it happened before' Dr. Eggman: (He sees someone coming) 'I better go, just tell Kim & Joss to stay close' (Then he escapes) (Leonardo, Splinter & Spider-man shows up) Splinter: 'I sense that our Friends are in grave danger' Leonardo: 'We better tell them the truth that Dreamland is not safe. It's worst than I feared, Karai...Dark Gaia is about to be awaken' Clover: 'Ann, it wasn't my fault...Venom forced me to unleash Dark Gaia' Stella: 'Well, Clover...You manage to help Ann without failing. So I'm ending your Grounding as of now' Ann Possible: 'You were brilliant, Leonardo. I wasn't fast enough' Leonardo: 'I have something it'll heal the scar (He add a few drops of a special potion and Ann's scar is healed) the healing potion' Ann Possible: 'It was added by Phoenix's tears' Sora: 'The nightmare is over...Dark Gaia is nothing more than a memory' Richard Parker: 'Ann, I want to thank you for destroying the 2nd Horcrux with the Turtles help including Sora, Riku and Kairi...plus I have sense something is troubling you' Ann Possible: 'I was given this Triangle Reactor device that makes me control my powers' Richard Parker: 'You can speak Atlantian, plus Venom transferred his powers to you the day you fought against him in Manhattan Island' Ann Possible: 'My family and I was placed into Team Disney because I asked to' Richard Parker: 'Exactly, it is not in our decisions...it is our choices to create our own Destiny. If you want proof, then I suggest you look closely at the Keyblade of Fire' Ann Possible: (She looks at the Keyblade and finds a name) 'Bardock...Goku's father' Richard Parker: 'It would take a Human and a Saiyan to use the Keyblade' Ann Possible: 'There's something we have to ask you...Did you awaken Dark Gaia?' Stella: 'Well...not really' Trunks: 'Clover's Mom didn't do anything wrong, but what you have to understand= (Then he sees the Imperial Shuttle approaching) someone's coming, under the cloak. Be quiet and don't say anything' (Ann, Sora, Kairi, Leonardo & Goku hide under the Cloak) (Our Heroes got caught by Shredder and Xigbar, a member of the Organization XIII) Shredder: 'I heard that there's been 3 attacks in Dreamland and it's gone far enough, Karai. The Organization XIII Team has got to act' Karai: 'What are you trying to say?' Spider-man: 'I want it understood that Clover has my Confident' Xigbar: 'I'm sorry, but I have to take Clover and her mother as prisoners' Venom: (He steps out of the Imperial Shuttle) 'I've been waiting for you, we meet at last' Riku: 'Venom? It was you who planned this all along' Raphael: 'What are you doing here? Get out of our arena' Venom: 'The Imperial Team has made a vote and it's time for Richard Parker to resign. You'll find all 12 signatures on it...and without you, the massive lost it'll be to HQ' Spider-man: 'My Dad is the only person to protect the others, take him away and they won't stand a chance. Mark my words, there will be killings next!' Splinter: 'Calm yourself, Peter. If they agree to resign your father, then I will also...step aside' Michelangelo: 'But with Richard gone, there will be an attack per day!' Cale: 'You lied, everything you said?' Korso: 'Actually there's something you must know...James Possible have built the Ancient Robot then Venom has killed him because the Organization XIII is planning to destroy the Universe' Shredder: 'And the worst part is that Ann's husband is nothing more than I thought...a loser' Leonardo: (He, Sora, Kairi, Ann & Goku appear out of the cloak) 'Take that back, Shredder' Darth Vader: 'Don't make me use force' Ann Possible: 'Take it back!' Shredder: 'ENOUGH! Get them!' Leonardo: 'AAH!' (He attacks Xigbar) (At the park near Dreamland's Palace) Leonardo: 'I just need 1 perfect night with Karai...we should do something for her' Michelangelo: 'There's a few things. Present her Chocolates or Flowers' Donatello: 'It has to be amazing that'll spark her interest...so let's make this a night she'll never forget' (At sunset before the Ceremony, Leonardo shows Karai a chariot vehicle) Karai: I never seen this model vehicle, made in Japan' Michelangelo: 'You're gonna love this' (They enter it and start the machine as Leonardo turns on the radio) Raphael: (He does a song) 'There I go (3x), That's a funny thing, but every time you're near me...' (Then the vehicle drives on it's own but inside it, Donatello & Raphael did pedaling) (At the Dance Hall, our Heroes's Moms and Daughter dance) (Song: 'Get your Shine on' plays) Kim Possible: 'I gotta hand it to ya, this place in Dreamland is on da bomb' Clover: 'You said it. Any time, any day' (At the table) Sora: 'Are you sure those 4 Turtles need something to eat?' Akima: 'Not really, they enjoy Organic Foods' (Donatello eats a slice of Vegetable Pizza) Splinter: 'Just remember, the wind blowing at fast speed is a breeze' Michelangelo: 'I think I'll remember that lesson' (On the Rollercoaster, Leonardo and Karai rode with Kairi, Ann & Kim) Ann Possible: 'I give you the Mark 4, it can fly with losing power and has a cloaking device' Falco: 'in english, you can sneak on enemies without getting caught' Ann Possible: 'we'll just think as a new plan' (In the Courtroom) General: 'Clover. For the last time, where is Krystal?' Clover: 'How many times do we have to tell you? I don't know' Judge: 'Very well, the jury of Dreamland finds Ann Possible guilty and we sentenced her to die by hanging' Ann Possible: (She got her hands handcuffed) 'This is bad' Star Wolf: 'Stop! I demand a prisoner exchange, let Star Fox take her place' Falco: 'No!' Kim Possible: 'What are you doing?' Star Wolf: 'You told that Krystal is captured by Dark Gaia...just rescue her' Ann Possible: 'Look, I will not let Star Fox die for this' Star Wolf: 'You would do the same thing for him' Korso: 'Ann knows about Dark Gaia and now that he's awaken, the enemy must be stopped. She is the 'Chosen One' & our only hope' (After the 50-ft Anaconda is killed, Akima found out the truth of Perfect Dark Gaia's plan) Akima: 'I don't believe it, that son of a snake' Stella: 'what is it?' Akima: 'Venom has been using Gaia to create the Perfect Food Storm, using Xigbar to make a deal and planning to kill Clover' Kairi: 'oh no' Akima: 'that's the answer of the riddle, it's because Perfect Dark Gaia knows about Freedom, about taking over Earth' Korso: 'we have to destroy the Horcrux before he escapes into the portal into Earth and destroy the Human Race' Trudy Proud: (She shows up) 'The Titan is ready to launch, we gotta meet up with the others' Cale: 'here we go' (Kim sees a recorded message from James Possible in the huge throne room) (James Possible): 'If you're hearing this message, I have died before giving you this High School Graduation Present. this temple has the power to create the Titan Megazord but it can work by the 7 Chaos Emeralds. It's up to you, your mother and sister to combat Perfect Dark Gaia...good luck and i'll see you again after the War' Joss Possible: 'I learning to swim underwater, but I didn't reach the bottom' Akima: 'I think I'll show you how it's done, just follow my lead' (They both hold their breath and went underwater) Xemnas: 'Let's hope that Ann Possible and her 2 daughters Kim & Joss will always be around to save the day' Ann Possible: 'Don't worry, I will be' Akima: (She shows up in her black bathing suit) 'How about we swim in the deep end of the pool' Joss Possible: 'My Mom & my Sister taught me how to swim underwater but I don't go in deep' Akima: 'I can help you learn how' Joss Possible: 'That'll be perfect' (Akima dives in the pool then Joss enters) Akima: 'Ok, now follow my movement (Joss swims with Akima to the deep end) now you're getting the hang of it' Joss Possible: 'I did it, I swim in the deep end' (During the Kung-Fu Soccer match, Ann dodges a fast Dodgeball) Karai: 'Watch yourself, Ann!' (But the Dodgeball turns around heading for her) Ann Possible: 'Karai, look out' (Karai got hit on her leg and fell on the ground) Star Wolf: 'You'll never catch me, Ann. (But he sees the Dodgeball heading towards him and turns to avoid it) Aah!' (He got hit by a board and hits on the ground hard) (After Team Disney wins 190-50, they came to Ann & Karai) Chi-Chi: 'Are you ok?' Karai: 'No, my Leg is broken including Ann's arm' Korso: 'Not to worry, I'll fix it right away. Now this...won't hurt a bit (He add powder on Karai's Leg & Ann's Arm then 5 seconds later, it becomes strange) I made it flexible and you don't have to feel any pain' Michelangelo: 'What? There are no bones left!' Korso: 'Oops, maybe we should try something new' (In the Hospital Room) Bulma: 'I made a potion that'll take the whole afternoon to regrow the bones in time for tonight's Ball' (Ann drinks a glass of 'Skull-Grow' potion) Ann Possible: 'It's not much, but it'll have to do' (Karai drinks a small glass but spits it) Donatello: 'What do you expect? Carrot Juice?' Star Fox: 'Without the Generator fix, it'll take 2 hours to get into Dark Gaia's Castle' Ann Possible: '2 Hours? We need to get there now!' (She slams her fists on the wall) Akima: 'We got another problem, Dark Gaia has chosen Clover to be the sacrfice' Cale: 'But we're gonna beat Venom to it. Akima, we're gonna stop him' Kim Possible: 'Stella, we need your help. Clover is in danger' Stella: 'I can't help, I can't help anyone' Joss Possible: 'Stella, we can't do this without you. You must not been thinking clearly' Stella: 'For the first time in my life, I've been thinking clearly. I'm not a Hero, I'm only a housewife' Kim Possible: 'Being a Spy agent is a lot better than a housewife and your daughter Clover thinks you are the greatest. But what chance I have against Sonic and Spider-man? I'm the one who suppose to be captured by Dark Gaia' Star Fox: (He reads a message on the large rock) 'Her skeleton will lie in the castle forever' Goku: 'Clover' Cale: (He examines the Snake symbol) 'This is it, it's the entrance to Gaia's Throne Room' Sora: 'Ann, say something in Atlantian' Ann Possible: (Speaks in Atlantian language) (Then the large warp pipe appeared from the ground) Michelangelo: 'Could someone test it first? (Donatello push him in) Whoa! (30 seconds later) it's huge in there' Leonardo: 'Now remember; If there's any sign of movement, run and close both eyes' (They went up the stairs) (Our Heroes enter the huge Throne Room with pillars the shape of an snake and then they see Venom arrived with Clover passed out) Venom: 'Congratulations for making it this far, but Clover is out cold' (He picks up Kairi's sword) Karai: 'Give me my sword' Venom: 'You won't be needing it and the Anaconda won't appear unless he is called' Ann Possible: 'We have to go and destroy Dark Gaia' Venom: 'I can't do that because as Clover gets weaker, I grow stronger. It was Clover who awaken Dark Gaia and she wrote the messages. Sora: 'But why?' Venom: 'Because I told her to, due to a kind of trance' (A Flashback shows Clover writing the message with red blood and Dr. Eggman tries to dispose the mini-book, but it entered Dark Gaia's body) Venom: 'But when the Horcrux began to scare her, Dr Eggman threw it into Gaia's sleeping chamber so it can absorb and grow stronger' Kim Possible: 'And why did you invite the moms and daughters here?' Venom: 'I wanted to talk to your family...so I use Darth Vader to betray Korso in order for the Turtles to gain Karai's trust' Leonardo: 'I bet Splinter heard that beyond you' Venom: 'He kept me in watch on me, so I decided to betray Korso on lying about the secret of the Titan Megazord and I left a Diary with Master Xemnas's 16 year-old self in the pages and I would lead Broly to finish my work' Kairi: 'You haven't finished it. In a few minutes, Dark Gaia will be destroyed and Dreamland is saved' Venom: 'For the entire Thanksgiving Weekend, I planned to attack my strongest target...Ann Possible. How did she escape with the triangle device on her chest while my powers were destroyed' Ann Possible: 'But you were not in Time Travel' Venom: 'The Nightmare King is my Past, Present and Future' (He writes in Atlantian words and it scrambles into 'I am the Nightmare King') Ann Possible: 'It was you from the start, you're the Nightmare King' Venom: 'Exactly, I kept this secret for a while until now' (Then a White Wolf arrived in jetpack flying and gives Ann a Lightsaber including a Shield holder) Venom: 'So this is why Richard Parker sent you something, a Lightsaber, a Wolf and a Shield' (In the early hours of morning after Thanksgiving, Peter wakes up seeing the 4 Turtles & Karai including Splinter) Peter Parker: 'What are you doing here?' Raphael: 'We're rescuing you, now get your suitcase packed for an adventure' (3 minutes later, Peter got his suitcase packed and the Turtles add a hook on the large window) Donatello: 'You better stand back...hit it' (They pulled the window off) (The Police Chief slowly wakes up and runs for Peter's Bedroom) Police Chief: 'Oh-no, he's escaping! (He tries to stop Peter but fell) Aah!! (Then he lands on the Balcony into a pile of pillows) damn' (Venom contacts the United Nations) Venom: 'Gentlemen, I want to remind you that Dark Gaia has awaken from its 5,000 year sleep and is holding the Dreamland Universe hostage. So if you want to save both Dreamland and Earth, you're gonna have to pay me...$1 Million! (Broly whispers in Venom's ear) oops, I mean...$10 Million!' (The Members of all Countries become worried) U.S Ambassor: 'Now Venom, I don't think we should do this' Venom: 'Well, you have until tomorrow morning at sunrise to get me the $10 Million or Dreamland is wiped out. Better go now' (Laughs then he signs off) Akima: 'I'm not the expert, but I give Dark Gaia's long arms to go across the giant trees then I agreed that if he wants through, he's coming' Elastigirl: 'It could do that!? Bust through a large tree near the River?' Cale: 'I guess so' Leonardo: (He walks to Chip) 'What did Dark Gaia do to Sonic?' Chip: 'He plans to take over Earth and Dreamland by creating the Perfect Food Storm but it wasn't powerful enough, so Venom gave the Horcrux to the enemy. Korso and Dr. Eggman insert the Gene Potion into Dark Gaia to increase its mass for extra Protein Complex and a larger brain means more Protein but on a side effect, Dark Gaia became smarter and he blast a beam at Sonic that turns him into a Werewolf at night and a Hedgehog at day' Kairi: 'What!?' Michelangelo: 'Aw man' Cale: 'He don't want this to happen...but with the cure Akima and I collected with Research, we can wipe out all Diseases. Just think of the Generations we can save Kim Possible: 'My mom thinks that collecting a cure from Dark Gaia is a bad idea in the Universe History of bad ideas because they have something to lose' Akima: 'But you don't understand what Korso did here' Ann Possible: 'The only thing Venom has done with Dark Gaia is that he gave the Horcrux to him so he can gain Agression and Desire, plus for what he has done...he also knock all of them into the damn capture-to-do list' Spider-man: 'Ok, Team. We now know that Dark Gaia is thinking hard and clear so i'll tell you the Riddle...What does Dark Gaia with a Horcrux inside his body and has a brain the size of the car engine thinks about?' Sonic: (As he turns into a Werewolf) 'I'm not waiting around here to find out' Raphael: 'great, Korso has mess with Dark Gaia and now the enemy is messing with us' Star Wolf: 'But if Ann leaves the kingdom, she won't come back' General: 'You must understand that if Ann does not destroy Dark Gaia by the end of the Weekend, then Star fox will be put to death in her place?' Korso: 'I understand' General: 'If Ann & her 2 daughters are the Chosen Ones...will you go on a quest?' Ann Possible: 'Yes...what kind of quest?' General: 'To unlock the secret of the Titan Megazord and save Dreamland. Plus no one will give you advice except this; you and your Team must go alone, you must also leave the weapons behind expect your Lightsaber. It'll be dangerous' Cale: 'Is there any chance of success?' General: 'I do not know, but if you fail, Dark Gaia will enter Earth and both our Universes will be utterly destroyed' Ann Possible: (She handed the General all the weapons except their Lightsabers) 'When do we begin?' General: 'You begin now. And you must hurry, Ann. Dark Gaia grows stronger every day...take this (He hands her the Gold Staff) With this staff, it will guide your team to Dark Gaia's Castle and also protect you' Sora: 'Since you have the map, Kairi, Riku, Goofy, Donald and I'm coming with you' Korso: 'It'll be dangerous so you're not=' Slippy: 'Prepare the Cannon' Korso: 'Or on the other hand, I'll go with the team since Cale needs help on the map to the Titan Robot' Chi-Chi: (She punch Korso) 'Plus Bulma and I'm coming also, and from now on...I am navigating the map' Akima: 'Venom, listen...' Cale: 'Akima' Akima: 'It's dangerous to use Dark Gaia, but you can't trust Master Xemnas' Venom: 'It's too late to stop this, now you must all pay' (He walks to the large head of Gaia) (Speaks in Atlantian) Leonardo: 'Prepare yourselves, the real fight is about to begin' Venom: (The door opens its mouth) 'Let's match the power of Venom, against the famous Ann Possible & her Team' (A large 50 foot Female Anaconda appears and the Heroes spread out) Venom: (Speaks in Atlantian) 'Atlantian language won't save you now, it only obeys me' Venom: 'The process is complete. In a couple of minutes, Clover will die and Darth Vader will return...by resurrection' (The Anaconda appears out of the pool and a Sword appeared, Ann takes it & duels against it) (Kairi and Stella got wrapped by the Anaconda up to their chest) Kairi: (Starts getting squeezed) 'Help! We're getting crushed' Ann Possible: 'This better work (She grabs the Keyblade sword of Earth and kills the Anaconda at the head but got her arm bit) Aah!' (At the Throne Room in Dark Gaia's Ice Cream Castle) Venom: 'I have a plan...In the 1970's, a few Scientists has invented a Weather device that can create Tornadoes and it'll tear through anything. So we'll use it to destroy America on Earth unless the world pays us a Ransom' Xemnas: 'It already happened, the device blew up creating the 1974 Tornado Outbreak' Venom: 'Ok people, you have to remind me before I plan. I have been killed by Spider-man over 2 years ago and now I am resurrected by the 7 Horcruxes, Throw me a freaking Dodgeball' Dr. Eggman: 'We also tried using the Death Egg robot and it got destroyed by Sonic the hedgehog' Venom: 'Great...ok, fine. Let's do what we always do, use Dark Gaia to attack Dreamland and hold Star Fox's mate Krystal hostage. Here's the plan, we capture Krystal and hold Dreamland ransom for...$1 Million!' Broly: 'In fact, we created a blockade of Star Destroyers and we make about $9 Million per month' Venom: 'Very well, we'll hold Dreamland ransom for...$10 Million' Ann Possible: 'This is all your fault, Stella' Stella: 'What did I do?' Ann Possible: 'If you haven't punished Clover, none of this would happen and now look where we're at' Violet: 'The only way to get into Dark Gaia's Castle is through the Fruit Maze' Cale: 'Wait, I feel a 'but' about to appear' Violet: 'But Dark Gaia might spot us and if he senses us, one of us will get captured' Akima: 'And if the tall Carrots isn't anchored down, Dark Gaia might break through...you'll get us all killed' Stella: (She gets angry) 'You want to get captured by Dark Gaia? you go ahead but as for me, we're going through the Fruit Maze and escaping out of here!' Kairi: 'It's dangerous and I can't let you do this alone!' Stella: 'I don't work with a Keyblade Warrior! I don't need to take orders' Elastigirl: (She slams the ground hard) 'STOP IT!. That's enough arguing!' (Last lines of the Movie) Stella: 'I want to say thank you, Ann. If it wasn't for you, Kim & Joss then I would have been a goner' Ann Possible: 'The Disney Heroes won't be the same without you & your Daughter' (Then the crowd cheered) Crowd: (Cheering) Ann Possible: (Voice-over): Our Teams united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together. I am Ann Possible, and I send this message to SHIELD & Stark Industries so that our past will always be remembered, for in those memories, we live on' (Korso sees 2 Storm Troopers onboard near the stern and he talks to Kim, Joss & Goku) Korso: 'We have a situation, Dark Gaia sent 2 Storm Troopers to look for Ann, I think we should head to the Bow before they find out and alert the enemy' Donatello: 'I think we should get off the boat' (Dark Gaia sends 5 Anacondas to attack the large boat) Clover: 'Aah! I hate Anacondas, get them away from me!' Sonic: 'Venom sent them so we get eaten' Ann Possible: 'They picked the wrong cruise liner to have lunch, let's get them!' (They attack) (Post-Credits scene) (Venom talks with Xemnas in the Storage room at the Space Palace) Venom: 'I have a new plan to crush the Heroes, we'll use the Mayan Controller and unleash every disaster on Earth' Xemnas: 'Since I lost another member of the Organization XIII, we can't take any chances. I accept on 1 condition...i'm sending Xaldin in order to make the plan work' (Then he leaves) (Ann creates the Mark-4 Combat Suit and suits up) Ann Possible: 'Now it's time to see what this baby can do' (Extension Opening) (At the Space Palace on the Moon, a meeting is underway by Venom) Venom: 'Welcome to my Space Palace, I invited you to let you know that the Disney Heroes has destroyed Perfect Chaos because he is a Horcrux. But one of you has failed to stop Spider-man. That makes me angry, and when Venom gets angry, Shredder becomes disappointed, and when Shredder is disappointed, Broly gets upset, and finally when Broly gets very upset...my minions DIE!' (He fires the 'Killing Curse' taking out Larxene and Marluxia, both members of the Organization XIII) Xemnas: 'Dr. Eggman and Star Wolf, Venom has spared your lives because I needs your help. We must destroy Ann Possible' (After the Carrot Forest attack & Fruit Maze chase, back at Gaia's Castle, Dr. Eggman blames Star Wolf) Dr. Eggman: 'What am I going to do with you? You done nothing but screw up, and don't blame the equipment because Venom's is better. Now go take a hot shower and don't come back until you smell better. (Star Wolf steps out of the meeting room) and you be careful, there is 2 people carrying a water tank of Red Bellied Piranha and I don't want you to= (But a Fish Tank shatters) Not to mention a box of Fireworks (But the Fireworks went off) (Sighs) It's tough being the boss' (Sora accidently broke the brakes) Sora: 'Oops' Goofy: 'Uh-oh, the brakes are destroyed' Kim Possible: 'Don't worry, we got plenty of river to get us into the Vegetable Forest and we'll reach shore to a stop' (But then a rockslide block the safe path and they see a large waterfall up the river) Cale: 'Hold that thought' Raphael: 'Aw, shell' Ann Possible: (She sees a waterspout tornado formed near the end of the path) 'I got an idea. Akima, you take us to the waterspout full throttle and the others, just secure your lifelines tightly' Leonardo: 'We're heading for the Waterspout, turn back!' Akima: 'No way, we're going for it' Kim Possible: 'By the time we hit the ramp, the waterspout might take us out' Akima: 'We don't have a choice' Cale: 'But we'll never make it through' (The large boat close in towards the Waterspout Tornado near the waterfall) Cale: 'Akima?' Akima: 'yes, Cale?' Donald Duck: 'We're getting too close, reverse the engines!' Korso: 'Shut up!' (But the large boat went upwards on the Waterspout Tornado and they traveled across until they landed safety into Crystal Lake near the Vegetable Forest entrance) (After landing safety on Crystal Lake near the entrance of the Vegetable Forest) Goku: 'I hate Waterspout Tornadoes, remind me to never travel on Rivers' (First Lines of the movie) (Spider-man): 'The Titan A.E Universe in 3028 A.D, the humans have built Spaceships for Deep-Space travel...then came the War against the Drej after Earth is destroyed and the humans evacuate to other reaches of the Galaxy. But during the Final days, an Ancient Weapon is launched to safety in a shuttle...their humanity’s new survival...their final hope...disappeared, this is where our 2nd Adventure begins' (The President): 'I'm talking to you by telephone from the Oval Room at the White House. And this certainly has to be the amazing historic telephone call ever made. I just can't tell you how proud we are. For every American, this has to be the proudest day of our lives. Because of what you have done... (The celebration at Washington D.C occurred) The heavens become united. For one priceless moment in the whole history of the Universe, all the people on this Earth are truly one. One in their pride for what you have done. It inspires us to redouble our efforts to explore new life in new Universes so we can bring peace' (A scene zooms across the ship and it shows Cale & Akima in Cryogenic Chamber awakens) (After our Heroes set up tents, they did a pilot game) Akima: 'If I were stranded on a large lifeboat after the ship sinks by the thunderstorm without food but only a pot, a mini fire kit, a harpoon, a swimsuit and you have only canned Fruit to last me 3 days...I can see a school of Trout with a Tiger Shark swimming a few miles from here, what will I do? Can I catch the Trout and swim back to the Boat from the Tiger Shark or you wait until the Shark swims away?' Joss Possible: 'I say you wait until the Shark leaves' Ann Possible: 'Ok I got a better one. You're in Dreamland and then you meet a Scientist who knows about a cure can be made to wipe out all Diseases but it's inside Dark Gaia's brain. So he said 'I need you to get Protein Complex from the brain of Dark Gaia so I can create a cure and if you succeed, I will pay you $5 Million'. So he presents you the map to the Castle of Dark Gaia and he said 'Are you in or out?', What can you do?' Cale: 'I think it could be a plan' Kairi: 'Or a risk' Kim Possible: 'Or even a threat' Ann Possible: 'I think Kimmy, Joss and i'll sleep for a plan in the morning' (Then she, Kim & Joss went into their tent for the night) (As the crowd says good bye, Kim asked Akima something important) Kim Possible: 'I'm gonna miss Dreamland, maybe one day we'll come back here for a Vacation' Cale: 'I always know I get a shot to pilot the 'Great Fox' (Then as Cale and Akima kiss, the new design 'Great Fox 2' flies into a wormhole for the Normal Universe) Kida: (She sees a message on the wall) 'Dark Gaia is awaken, people of Dreamland beware'. 'It's written in blood' Xemnas: Your husband was a Hero, too. But mark my words, Ann Possible. One day soon...you & your daughter are going to meet their...sticky end' THE TRAILER (It begins with the Walt Disney Pictures logo then it fades to a view of Lower Manhattan) Narrator: 'In the 1st Movie, Kim Posssibe, her mother and her sister knew the truth' Spider-man: 'You're the Chosen One' ADVENTURE II (A view of Dreamland) Narrator: Now in the 2nd Movie, a new adventure begins... (Akima sees the 7 Chaos Emeralds) Akima: 'So this is what we're gonna use to save Dreamland' Kairi: 'Exactly' Narrator: There is stronger characters... (Ann takes on Star Wolf in a Kung-Fu Soccer match) (Dark Gaia awakens from its 4,000 year sleep) Narrator: and something from the dark Past will be awaken (Ann writes something on the small magical diary) (The boat drove into the waterspout) Narrator: Walt Disney Pictures presents...the sequel of a Hero's Journey (Our Heroes go through the Fruit Maze escaping from Dark Gaia) (Chip finds the Ancient Temple Megazord with Sonic and a few others) Narrator: When the hidden past returns, the struggle for the future of Earth will begin (The Anaconda attacks Ann, Akima and Stella) (Super Sonic and Ann Possible battles Perfect Dark Gaia with Chip's help) (The Arwing Megazord forms) DISNEY HEROES and the DREAMLAND QUEST Oruku Sagi: 'Let's hope that Ann Possible and both her daughters will always be here to save the day' Ann Possible: Don't worry, I will be' (Ending songs: 'Raining Sunshine' & 'Get your Shine on') Cale & Akima hear the message from James Possible.jpg|Cale, Ann, Kim, Stella & Akima see the message from James Possible Chip.jpg|Chip aka 'Light Gaia' Dark Gaia prepares to capture Heroes.jpg|Perfect Dark Gaia Dreamland.jpg|Dreamland Elastigirl.jpg|Elastigirl talks to the Heroes before Dark Gaia captures Space Pilot.jpg|Space Pilot made a discovery of the Temple Megazord Akima fires the Laser cannon.jpg|Akima fires the Laser Cannon Super Saiyan 3 Goku helps Ann & Kim.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku arrives to stop perfect Dark Gaia Chip aka Light Gaia.jpg|Chip meets Peter Parker on Thanksgiving